Michael Clifford
| birthday = November 20, 1995 | family = Karen Clifford (mother) Daryl Clifford (father) | hair color = Blonde (natural) Platinum Blonde (current dyed color) | eye color = Grey-green | twitter = | ig = }}Michael Gordon Clifford (born 20 November, 1995) is an Australian singer-songwriter and the lead guitarist of 5 Seconds of Summer, along with band members Luke Hemmings, Calum Hood, and Ashton Irwin. Early Life Michael Gordon Clifford was born in Sydney, Australia on November 20, 1995. He is the only child of his parents Karen and Daryl Clifford and was raised in Australia. He holds an Australian nationality and is of mixed ethnicity. While he was growing up, Michael attended Norwest Christian College where he met his fellow bandmates Calum and Luke. They hosted and played in several shows while at the College. Following his overwhelming interest in music, Michael didn’t complete his education in a bid to pursue a career in music. Career Michael didn't develop a true interest in music until his parents bought him the video game Guitar Hero. He discovered that he had skill with the game and decided to take to serious guitar playing, soon becoming skilled in playing the instrument. Throughout The Years |-|2011 = |-|2012 = |-|2013 = |-|2014 = |-|2015 = |-|2016 = |-|2017 = |-|2018 = |-|2019 = Songs Written/Co-Written * 18 * Airplanes * Babylon * Better Man * Catch Fire * Close As Strangers * Empty Wallets * End Up Here * English Love Affair * Good Girls * Heartache On The Big Screen * I Can't Remember * Jet Black Heart * Just Saying * Long Way Home * Midnight * Monster Among Men * Moving Along * Mrs All American * Outer Space/Carry On * Over and Out * Permanent Vacation * Pizza * San Francisco * She's Kinda Hot * She Looks So Perfect * Social Casualty * Talk Fast * The Girl Who Cried Wolf * The Only Reason * The Space Between A Rock And A Hard Place/Catch 22 * Vapor * When You Walk Away * Wherever You Are * Wrapped Around Your Finger Personal Life Family Daryl Clifford Born in Australia on 1 August 1975, Daryl is Michael's father. He ran a computer business outside Sydney. Daryl is very supportive of Michael's career. He has over 58K followers on Twitter. Karen Clifford Born in Australia on 7 August 1975, Karen is Michael's mother. She is very supportive of Michael's career and has been to numerous of his shows in Australia. She has over 182K followers on Instagram. Tattoos Michael has 5 known tattoos. He got three while underage and two while legal. The first tattoo he get was in 2012 when he was 16, his latest tattoo was done in 2015 when he was 19. 'To The Moon' This was Michael's first tattoo, which he got in L.A. when he was 16. This tattoo was paid for by Liam Payne from One Direction, which Michael never got to thank him for. This tattoo is on the inner part of his left bicep and reads in cursive script “To The Moon”. Michael says this tattoo started a tattoo adventure for him.GQ YouTube Channel - 5 Seconds of Summer Break Down Their Tattoos | GQ A X This is Michael's second tattoo and is on Michael's right middle finger. This tattoo symbolises the game Final Fantasy 10, which is Michael's favourite game. While on tour, he would put little X's on everything and then decided that having an X would be important to him. An Anchor This was Michael's third tattoo and is on Michael's left thumb. Michael got this tattoo when his life was getting hectic and was to remind him to stay grounded and to remember what was true and important to him. Armbands This was Michael's forth tattoo and was the first legal tattoo Michael got, was quite painful to get done. Eight months after he done them done, they started to fade, so Michael had to go back and get them redone, which took five hours. The original plan was to have things that represented important milestone of his life between the bands, that hasn't happened yet. Final Fantasy Home Symbol This is probably the most recent of Michael’s tattoos. On 13 April 2015, Clifford’s mother Karen posted this picture on her Instagram.Karen Clifford's Instagram - New tattoo - Final fantasy symbol for home It’s symbol from a video game called Final Fantasy 10 and it means and reminds Michael of ‘home’. Hair Colors Michael is known to frequently dye his hair different colors. It all began when Michael dyed his hair brown, from his natural dark blonde color. Since then, Clifford experimented with a lot of different colors on his hair and he smashed them all. haircolors.jpg haircolors1.jpg haircolors2.jpg haircolors3.jpg haircolors4.jpg haircolors5.jpg haircolors6.jpg Relationships Before Michael became famous he dated Geordie Gray, they do not deny their past relationship and sources claim that they are still good friends. He was rumored to have an affair with Avery, who is an American musician and was also rumored that he was dating Acacia Brinley, the American model, and singer. Also, he was rumored to have hooked up with Fia Litton and Tatum Hickman. In August 2013, Michael was seen on a dinner date with Abigail Breslin after the Teen Choice Awards show. This didn't lead anywhere, with Michael saying they “Literally we went to dinner one time” when being interviewed on Australian radio a year later.girlfriend.com - 5SOS’ Michael FINALLY Explains What Happened With Abigail Breslin Abigail went on to release her first song, titled You Suck with lyrics suspiciously describing Michael, but she denies the song is about him and she denies that they ever dated. On 6 January 2016, Michael posted a picture to his Instagram with Crystal Leigh when the band was holidaying in Bali, this lead many to assume that the two were dating.Michael's Official Instagram - you rid me of the blues (im sunburnt anyway) ☀️☔️ @crystalleigh thank you @semarabeachhouse �� However, nothing was confirmed. The two spent a year of quiet dating before Michael confirmed the relationship on New Year's Eve 2017 via his Instagram.Michael's Official Instagram - Official announces Crystal and him are a couple The are still going strong to this day. On 17 January 2019, Michael shared on his Twitter account that he had proposed to Crystal and that she had said yes. Accounts * Michael Clifford Instagram * Michael Clifford Twitter * Michael Clifford Facebook References Category:Members Category:Songwriters Category:Singers Category:Michael Clifford